


Like Groceries

by GrimyLittleTrickster



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Foggy is Indulgent, It was supposed to be porn, M/M, Rimming, Touch-Starved, avocados in love, then it became porn with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimyLittleTrickster/pseuds/GrimyLittleTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Foggy is personally offended that no one's ever eaten Matt's ass out and decides to change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second smut that I've ever written and my first time in this fandom. If there are any mistakes, please inform me and enjoy!
> 
> Also, there's some implied wade/peter that you can see if you squint

Foggy Nelson is obsessed.

Ever since college, where he underwent some serious sexuality questioning and began a relationship with his best friend/business partner, he’s been obsessed with Matt Murdock’s glorious ass. He knows that Matt knows. _Obviously_. If not, he surely would’ve noticed that during quick make out sessions, Foggy’s hands would somehow find their way to the firm globes and squeeze.

But Foggy can’t help himself. He loves the way pants seem to stretch along his pert ass as if they couldn’t be contained by fabric. He is undeniably turned the hell on when he grabs onto them while they’re grinding against each other in the doorway of their apartment, adrenaline pumping because they’ve won another case, and the mounds fit _perfectly_ in his palms. Whenever Matt happens to get photographed wearing the god awful, dorky, new suit that practically clings to the shape of his body, Foggy practically drools. He isn’t ashamed to admit his boyfriend has an ass that won’t quit.

And Foggy has learned quite a lot about himself. He’s had experience with others starting from his senior year of high school (prom was full of sweaty, horny teenagers) to the people in university when he was still in denial about his major infatuation with his roommate. He got around the block and discovered 'attractions' he would’ve never anticipated (He still refuses to tell Matt about the outcome of the art class where he volunteered to be a life model). One being how much he loves to eat out someone’s ass. To feel their thighs tremble and shake while he slowly takes them apart with his tongue makes his heart sing. Marci claims he’s built himself a reputation.

So, he decides to bring it up to Matt while they’re catching their breath after a long round of sex.

(“We’re not _just_ having sex, Matty. We’re making love. Deal with it.”)

Gazing at the picture Matt makes, sated and disheveled, beautifully fucked out from the activities earlier, he’s almost overwhelmed with how much affection he feels for the man.

During college, he had resigned himself to just being friends with Matt and pushed aside his emotions to remain platonic. That meant taking extra precautions so he wouldn’t reveal just how much he loved the guy. The plan had been simple: avoid the matter entirely. Which then translated to: avoid being alone with Matt other than what was necessary so he wouldn’t go and profess his love out of the blue when Matt did something Foggy thought was adorable. It worked for about a week. He had expertly dodged Matt’s questions when he told him he was going out to the library to read a few books for a couple classes. For a brief moment, Foggy felt that he could fall out of love with his roommate. That of course was shot straight to Hell when a more than pissed off Matt Murdock cornered him in their dorm waiting at God knows what hour for the man to get back from the library because he grew tired of Foggy walking on eggshells around him. They had a shouting match lasting nearly an hour before Matt grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him in for a kiss. Afterwards, Foggy spent more time in his dorm kissing the life out of his best friend because he _finally_ could.

Matt turns his head approximately where Foggy’s head is and smirks as his heart rate increases. Foggy retaliates by kissing up his spinal column and grinning into his skin when Matt shudders into the pillow.

Matthew is a man deprived of intimacy and even the most delicate touches from Foggy reduces him into a languid puddle of a human being. During his time with Stick, the only semblance of affection he’s ever received had been from the bruises from his training and the nun’s interpretation of discipline involving rulers and the back of his hands. Foggy, from then on, spends a lot of time kissing each knuckle on Matt’s hands and spoils him with physical contact. Matt won’t deny the way his heart beats faster when Foggy holds him close.

Foggy presses a kiss on his shoulder blade and rolls over. He gets up to retrieve a washcloth, willfully ignoring the disgruntled whine slipping from his partner’s mouth, to clean the mess he’s made all over Matt’s lower back and rear. When he comes back, Matt has rolled over to his side leisurely exposing his lovely hole, so slick and _shiny_ with Foggy’s cum, and he’s instantly hit with a need so strong he feels gutted. He debates using his tongue to lick him clean until Matt’s face is buried in the sheets mewling from sensitivity. He feels his cock twitch with interest, but he refrains. It’s already late, and they have to go to the office tomorrow bright and early.

Still, the thought of his face between his cheeks and eating him out until he reaches completion sends his heart aflutter. Matt raises an eyebrow.

“What are you thinking about, Foggy?” his voice is hoarse.

“Nothing,” Foggy replies dabbing the cloth on Matt’s hole and rubbing his thigh soothingly when he flinches at the sudden contact. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

“I love you too.” He can hear the smile in Matt’s voice.

Foggy resumes cleaning up his boyfriend and hesitates for a moment. He could bring it up now when Matt is sated and probably on the edge of sleep or he could bring it up at a more suitable time when Matt can actually form a response instead of grunting. He chooses the former.

“So, Matt, I was thinking that next time we have sex maybe I could eat you out? Ya know? Perhaps just put my face in your ass and lick you ‘til you’re raw. I love you and I love your ass so I thought maybe we coul- you know what, nevermind I’ll just shut up now.” He fumbles to a stop when he feels Matt freeze underneath his hands. His heart races and he waits. His breath is caught in his throat and he waits for the other shoe to drop. When he doesn’t reply, Foggy’s mind instantly thinks of the worst.

_What if he thinks that’s weird? What if he rejects the idea and doesn’t want to talk to me after this? Oh God, what if he wants to break up? What if-_

“-oggy? Foggy? Are you here with me?”

Foggy breaks out of his own panic to hear Matt calling his name to get his attention. “What?” he says smartly. His body relaxes slightly when Matt turns to him and presses his hand onto his chest.

“I asked if you were okay. Your heart is beating rapidly and you’re beginning to perspire.”

Foggy doesn’t have the gall to roll his eyes at Matt’s use of perspire instead of sweat. “Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Totally fine. In fact, I’m so fine I am gonna go to sleep to avoid this train wreck of a conversation. Right now actually,” his words slur together from how fast he’s talking and his heart is going into overdrive. Foggy freezes when Matt slips his hand over his mouth effectively shutting him up. His eyes glance at the hand covering his mouth to the determined look on Matt’s face. Faintly, he regards the heavy blush adorning his cheeks.

“Foggy.”

This is it. This is how it’s gonna end.

“I’m willing to t-try. I’ve never done it before”

Foggy’s brain stops. He assesses Matt’s facial expression and the startling red that is making its way from his face to his chest. Then it clicks in his head. Matt is _blushing_. He’s not at all going to break up with Foggy because he is appalled by his suggestion. He is merely flustered. Matt pulls his hand away and looks into his lap where the sheets have pooled. His hair drifts into his face and Foggy swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

“Really? No one has offered to eat you out before? Ever? That is a travesty. I am taking personal offense because are you kidding me? No one has ever eaten out that perfectly shaped ass and made you cum yourself so hard you saw stars?”

“No one’s ever offered.”

Foggy can’t help but feel insulted because _seriously, has no one looked at Matt’s ass and thought that it would be a perfect spot to put their face?_ He didn’t know it was possible for Matt to turn an even deeper shade of red. Matt shakes his head and keeps his face hidden but the scarlet on the tip of his ears show how much his comments affected him. Putting the washcloth to the side, he places his hands delicately on top of Matt’s and leans over to kiss his cheek.

“Looks like I’ll have to fix that,” he muses as Matt lifts up his head and smiles.

-

To say Matt is nervous is a vast understatement.

A few days following that conversation, Foggy had yet to bring it up. He simply goes about his days ‘lawyering’ people, as he likes to say, then kiss Matt like he’s dying for it. It’s as if that night had never happened. And Matt is positive it did because he can still feel _Foggy_ when he sits down. Apparently he’s the only one affected by the implications of a next time because Foggy’s heartbeat is steady save for when he is excited and/or looking at Matt. Matt doesn’t know if he’s comforted by this or not.

The time comes when they are leaving work and Foggy pulls him in for a kiss. It’s chaste but sweet and it has Matt blushing delicately enough that he can blame it on the cold weather. Foggy’s heartbeat is clear as day and his scent (mint, laundry detergent, and faint aftershave) makes Matt feel at home.

A street away, there is a woman chastising her dog for peeing on the carpet. A few floors above the apartment next to them, there is a man wearing sweet perfume and walking in heels preparing for his night life. On top of a building nearby, a teenager’s heart is pumping loudly as he embraces an older man. He smells of blood, metal, and gunpowder and his heart is beating just as fast. It all fades away when Foggy holds his hand. Matt is grateful. When the world seems to be demanding Matt’s attention, incessantly consuming his senses, he knows that he can manage with Foggy by his side.

They take a cab to the Foggy’s apartment and Matt’s heart thunders.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Matt turns his head to Foggy’s voice and he laughs. It sounds brittle, even to him.

“What makes you ask that?”

“Well for one, your grip on my hand has progressively tightened the more we get closer to my place,” Foggy says. Matt releases his hand and mutters an apology. He feels Foggy lean over and place a hand on his. His thumb rubs circles into his knuckles and the tensions bleeds away from his shoulders. “Matt, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can save this for another time”

“No. No, I want to. I’m just…” he trails off vaguely gesturing to himself, “nervous.”

Foggy nods slowly before adding in that he’s nodding. “Alright, we can do this. But stop me when you’re uncomfortable.” Matt grins when he holds his hand once again. They get to the apartment in a comfortable silence.

When they enter the building, Foggy is on him in an instant. He’s pulling him close by the lapels of his suit and kisses him like it hurts to be apart. Matt’s glasses dig into their faces and he nearly destroys them by taking them off so quickly and placing them on a table nearby. Their mouths slot together and Matt’s mind goes blank. He barely registers the dull roar in his ears when Foggy nips at his lip and kisses him soundly. The next kiss is wet, more aggressive than before, and it consumes him entirely. The caress of a tongue, warm breath on cold skin and Matt’s stubble abrading Foggy’s soft chin, burns all the way to his fingers. Foggy’s body is warm and presses into him and Matt can hardly remember to breathe.

Foggy pulls back and grins noticing how plump and wet Matt’s lips are. Foggy tugs at Matt’s scarf and removes the coat, tie, and button-up before skimming along the muscles on his sides. They ripple underneath his fingertips and he is filled with a sense of adoration.

“Now is the time to tell me to stop, Matty,” he breathes nipping at his chin before sucking at the skin connecting his jawline and neck. His response is a loud moan that reverberates through their bodies.

His hands grab at the mounds of flesh and digs his fingers in earning a choked gasp from Matt. Quickly, Foggy divests Matt of his belt and pants leaving him in pale blue boxer briefs tenting at the front. He represses a smirk when he grinds the heel of his palm against his cock and he jerks while letting out a high pitched whine. Foggy groans when Matt puts his arms around his shoulders and wraps his legs around his waist. Sure Matt is toned and muscular but that doesn’t stop Foggy from holding his boyfriend and grinding their erections together (Matt always seems to forget that Foggy has spent most of his life using his upper body). He huffs a laugh when Matt nearly slams into the wall as he throws his head back.

Lifting Matt higher, he walks to his bedroom, narrowly avoiding any sharp edges and areas where he may trip, and dumps him on the bed. He squeaks as he bounces on the mattress before reclining on his elbows. Matt lifts his head listening to the sound of ruffling clothes and feels the bed dip beside him. He sighs when Foggy’s lips connects with his and soon, they’re rutting against each other. Running his fingers through the shoulder length hair, he tugs instinctively when fingers drift down his chest, stopping to pull at his nipples (Matt has very sensitive nipples which - amazing. Matt is amazing), then slip under the waistband.

“Foggy,” Matt warns pulling away from Foggy sucking on his tongue when he won’t move past pushing them down slightly to smooth circles on his hipbones,”if you don’t do something, I will.”

“Hey, Matt, ever heard the phrase: patience is virtue?” he retorts spreading Matt’s legs wider and sliding down to kiss a trail down his body. He pulls of the boxer briefs and pushes them off the bed. His mouth waters when he sees the cock red and flush against his skin and his hips jerk forward. “Besides, I had something else in mind.”

He begins sucking a hickey where the inner thigh meets pelvis. Matt jolts so hard he nearly kicks Foggy in the face. He grasps his legs and pushes them flat against the bed despite Matt’s best efforts to move. Peppering kisses along his inner thighs with the bite, he smirks seeing the collection of purpling bruises. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Matty. So fucking perfect.”

Matt whimpers and arches into him. His blush travels effortlessly down his chest.

Foggy gives him one last kiss before stroking Matt’s hips. “Turn over.”

With a bit of hesitance, Matt rolls to his stomach. His hips and ass are pulled upwards so the upper part of his body is flat on the mattress while the lower is up in the air facing Foggy. He feels exposed and his heart beats roughly in his chest. For a moment, he’s quiet. He flinches slightly when Foggy places his hands on his lower back.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Matt?”

“Y-yea, Foggy. Just give me a moment, please?” his smile becomes less tense when Foggy presses a kiss to his shoulder blade.

He takes a few breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Matt focuses on Foggy’s steady heartbeat. He can smell the sweat and feel the presence coming from Foggy; not touching but near enough that if Matt needs him, he will be there. He immediately relaxes.

“I’m ready.”

Foggy presses wet kisses at the base of his spine, hands splayed on the back of his thighs where he can feel tremors. He rubs him soothingly before pawing lightly at his rear. His fingertips dig into the meat and smiles when Matt hisses. He nips gently at his ass, enjoying the way they grow pink before fading away as quickly as they came. Matt smothers a gasp into the pillow.

He spreads his cheeks open and is greeted by a pink rim, untouched and clean. Matt whines in desperation when Foggy move his thumb away from his hole causing amusement to course through his body. Foggy leans in to lick Matt’s lovely little hole and a spark ignites inside him when he hears Matt release a drawn out moan.

So he does it again.

He takes a deep breath and flattens his tongue licking a broad stripe from his perineum to the top of the furrow, applying a generous amount of saliva before pulling back to examine Matt’s spit slicked hole. Matt breathes out a long sigh and presses his face further into the pillow, white knuckling the sheets. Foggy hums, dipping back down to tongue at Matt, fingers most likely creating bruises from where they dig into flesh. He could do this for hours, he thinks, as he spreads Matt farther apart. Just bury his face deep into the comforting smell of Matt - licking, sucking, and squeezing.

It’s perfect.

Matt tastes of ivory soap, musk, and warmth. He feels like coming home after being far away for months on end. He feels like sunlight after staying home inside all winter. He makes Foggy’s heart hammer in his chest and he’s blown away with how much he loves Matt Murdock.

With just a few more licks, Matt is _boneless_ beneath him, practically melting in a series of breaths with his spine arching and upper body sagging into the sheets. Foggy takes it as a sign of encouragement and dives back in lapping at the whorl in long strokes.

“Foggy,” Matt pants out between ragged groans. He can’t make out a sentence so he grinds his hips backwards hoping that Foggy gets the message of _more_.

Foggy is slobbering like a dog, face wet and sliding against Matt as he slurps into his entrance. He’s waited so long for this, and the noises Matt makes steadily increase in volume push him steadily along. After licking and sucking a few more times, he wriggles his tongue around the taut rim and enters.

The sound Matt makes sounds like a pure symphony. He’s clawing at the sheets muttering nonsense, pre-cum dripping from his purpling cock soaking the mattress. For the moment, there is no Matt Murdock: just a litany of unintelligible noises. Foggy isn’t too sure but it sounds like he’s sobbing.

He has to place a hand on his lower back to prevent Matt from breaking his nose when he slams back into his face.

“F-Foggy! Ah!” Matt cries out and Foggy doesn’t move his face. He won’t stop fucking Matt with his tongue. He grinds his hips into his face, hips twitching and muscles tense. “Please, Foggy!”

He alternates between fucking him steady and strong then flicking his tongue at the tender rim soft and slow. Matt’s going to kill him if he keeps this up. He can hear the wonderful mess Matt spills from his lips. His dick, harder than its ever been, jumps heavily at the sound. He finds himself moaning into Matt’s ass with his tongue buried inside him ‘cause Matt is so fucking tight and he wants Matt to feel it, wants to feel Matt fall apart on his tongue.

A high keen escapes Matt’s throat and it becomes apparent to Foggy that his moan is what pushes him over the edge because his thighs are quaking and his hole is tightening around his tongue. Foggy pulls away just in time to see Matt ride out his orgasm cumming furiously on the bed, sheets disarray and tangled in his hands and Matt’s face furrowed and broken in a sob.

Foggy doesn’t have it in himself to be ashamed that he cums on the edge of the bed from staring at his boyfriend come harder than he’s ever seen before.

They regain their breath and Matt collapses on the side of the bed, carefully maneuvering his limbs to avoid the wet spot. Foggy crawls his way next to him, quickly wiping away the drool on his chin and smothering his backside with kisses, then pulls Matt next to him. Instantly, Matt’s arms wrap around his midsection and he buries his face in his shoulder. He nuzzles himself deep into his arms before languidly wrapping his leg around Foggy’s own.

It is quiet as their breaths slowly sync together and their hearts slow to a reasonable pace.

“You okay?” Foggy asks gazing down at his boyfriend with a fond smile. His knuckles brush against the scars on Matt’s abdomen and he shivers.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I love you.”

Matt grins sleepily. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my house is made of glass so please throw tiny pebbles instead of monumental stones


End file.
